


Underdog

by Kandai



Series: in pursuit of greater things [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Brother-Sister Relationships, Communication Failure, F/F, Fake Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Trust Issues, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le pardon est une longue route que peu de gens sont prêts à arpenter toute leur vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, BBC Studios.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Février 2014.

**Underdog**

_I’ve come back to haunt you_   
_Memories will taunt you_   
_And I will try to love you_   
_It’s not like I’m above you_

* * *

John n’a pas besoin de lever les yeux vers sa meilleure amie pour savoir d’où elle revient.

Peut-être est-ce l’odeur subtile de tabac, de poussière et d’il-ne-sait quelle expérience étrange qu’elle ramène sur son manteau carmin, l’ombre menaçante qui plisse ses lèvres ou peut-être est-ce simplement parce qu’il la connaît assez pour savoir que Mary Morstan « n’apprécie » pas les gens comme elle change de chemise – ou alors, ce sont tous ces faits-là ou aucun, il ne saurait dire et il s’en fiche. Il garde les yeux fixés sur son bol de soupe au cerfeuil et demande d’un ton morne :

— Comment va-t-il ?

Parce qu’il en est réduit à ça, maintenant, demander des nouvelles de Sherlock à Mary et si ce n’est pas franchement pitoyable, cette affaire ? Il fait mine de ne pas entendre le soupir d’exaspération de l’infirmière alors qu’elle se débarrasse de son manteau et de ses chaussures.

— Où est ton téléphone ? répond-elle avec une brusquerie inhabituelle.

John se décide enfin à croiser le regard bleuté avant de docilement pointer le portable abandonné sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et d’avaler le reste de son repas. Vu les nuages orageux qui assombrissent le visage de sa compagne, aucun commentaire ne sera apparemment le bienvenu.

Ce qui est splendide au vu ses récentes humeurs taciturnes. A plusieurs égards, Mary et lui forment une bien étrange paire mais c’est rassurant de constater qu’ils peuvent rester accordés dans les moments les plus difficiles – et oui, c’est presque du sarcasme à ce niveau-là mais John n’en a rien à fiche. Il a encore le droit d’être en colère.

Mary aussi, si on en juge par la sécheresse de ses mouvements lorsqu’elle compose un numéro sur le clavier de son téléphone. Le pourquoi derrière le geste a le mérite de piquer sa curiosité : Mary lui emprunte rarement son portable et encore moins quand le sien est à portée de main, ce qui est fort probable étant donné qu’elle ne sort plus sans depuis son kidnapping, mais alors…

Oh, l’espèce de…

— Mary ! s’offusque-t-il, trop étonné pour se mettre véritablement en colère.

— Non, John, réplique-t-elle, catégorique. Tu as son numéro maintenant, tu peux l’appeler et lui poser la question toi-même au lieu de bouder dans ton coin comme un gosse de cinq ans et de me prendre pour ton coursier.

Elle a raison, en plus. Cela ne l’empêche pas de fulminer en silence – son numéro de téléphone est la seule chose à laquelle Sherlock n’a pas touché depuis son grandiose retour, il y a un mois de cela et c’était très bien comme ça. Mary perçoit son agacement avec ce radar interne que les femmes possèdent et aiment étaler parfois en répondant avec un bref soupir :

— Rassure-toi, j’ai juste mémorisé son numéro, je ne lui ai pas donné le tien.

Une demi-défaite, donc. Pas de quoi se réjouir en soi ; ce qui n’empêche pas cette nouvelle le remplir d’une joie malsaine. Sherlock réduit à supplier pour avoir son numéro, ah ! Qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour voir cela. Peut-être qu’il pourra négocier une photo, si les choses se calment.

— Et il est en parfaite santé, ajoute Mary, comme une arrière-pensée.

Oh, la maligne. Sherlock Holmes en « parfaite santé » veut juste dire qu’il est resté loin de la drogue ; cela ne dit absolument rien sur comment il se sent ou comment il gère le vomissement incessant que les médias leur offrent sur son retour ou comment il trouve le silence à l’intérieur de l’appartement.

Pour sa part, John espère que Sherlock passe les pires journées que sa misérable vie peut lui balancer dans la figure – un juste retour des choses, comme qui dirait. Il doute que ce soit le cas, cependant : son ex-meilleur ami a toujours eu le chic pour s’accommoder de situations déplaisantes. Si Sherlock a le Travail, alors cela suffit amplement.

Le Travail… Ca le fait penser qu’il faut qu’il appelle Greg. Cela fait deux semaines que le gus le bombarde inlassablement de messages inutiles, sans doute sous les suppliques de Molly. Il n’a pas envie de leur répondre mais on ne laisse pas macérer ses amis de cette façon, à moins de passer pour le pire des connards.

Ce qu’il est probablement devenu en l’espace du mois. Ahurissant de voir à quel point la perspective peut changer les gens.

— Oh, reprend Mary, complètement oublieuse de son mutisme prolongé, Madame Hudson nous a invité à prendre le thé vendredi après le travail. J’ai dit que tu viendrais.

Que… Quoi ?

— Mary, bafouille John, toute répartie envolée devant le toupet de sa partenaire. De quel droit…

— Ne me remercie pas, voyons, c’est tout naturel, continue la jeune femme en faisant mine de ne pas l’entendre. Je suis sûre que Madame Hudson te manque énormément et elle sera tellement heureuse de te revoir, après tout ce temps. Ce sera l’occasion de passer un bon moment ensemble.

— L’occasion… Je lui ai téléphoné la semaine dernière, tu sais, proteste le docteur. Deux fois même.

— Deux appels sur deux ans, merveilleux. On peut essayer de battre le record, la prochaine fois, si tu te sens d’attaque, un genre de Jeux Olympiques. Tiens, ça te fera une excellente préparation…

— Mary ! explose John, soudainement à bout de patience.

Ca n’est pas censé se passer comme ça, réalise-t-il avec une horreur grandissante. Mary n’est pas supposée avoir cette amertume ancrée dans la gorge, elle n’est pas supposée le trahir de cette façon, elle n’est pas supposée jouer dans l’équipe adverse. Et pourtant, elle se tient face à lui, les poings sur les hanches comme pour lancer un défi, lèvres pincées et sourcils haussés. Elle est magnifique et il lui en veut si fort que ses poings se mettent à trembler.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s’étonne le médecin, troublé, honteux, trahi tout à la fois. Son interlocutrice lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

— Peux-tu, s’il-te-plaît, éviter de prendre cet air-là ? On dirait ta sœur. Ce n’est que prendre le thé avec ton ancienne logeuse, pas une exécution publique.

 _C’est tout comme_ , pense John, conscient de son mélo-dramatisme affecté.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n _e veux pas_ y aller, grogne-t-il.

— Et c’est précisément pourquoi j’ai dit que tu viendrais. C’est _madame Hudson_ , pour l’amour du ciel, pas la fin du monde, ce n’est pas comme si je te mettais le couteau sous la gorge. S’il te plaît, John ? Il n’y aura personne d’autre et on ne sera pas obligé de monter.

— Quelle importance ? marmonne sombrement le docteur. Il saura. Il sait tout. Mary !

— Ah, les hommes ! crie Mary, au bout de sa patience. Tous des gosses !

John siffle et s’enferme dans sa chambre, les yeux rageurs de son amie perçant des trous dans sa nuque. Plus tard, parce que c’est ridicule de devoir se planquer chez lui pour éviter le regard accusateur de sa coloc’, il fait défiler les numéros pour se chercher une excuse. Le nom sur lequel son pouce tombe lui laisse un goût amer dans la gorge.

— Allô, Greg ? C’est John.

* * *

Ils finissent par se retrouver dans un pub qu’ils ont l’habitude de fréquenter, assez éloigné de son appart’ et de Scotland Yard et même de Baker Street. Greg lui fait un léger clin d’œil et prend soin de lui faire voir qu’il a mis son portable en silencieux : tant mieux, pense John sans remords. Il ne pense pas pouvoir supporter une énième interruption sans devenir dingue. L’inspecteur a au moins la décence d’attendre que leurs pintes soient servies pour commencer à poser les questions gênantes :

— Tu savais pour Sherlock ?

John manque de s’étrangler en avalant sa bière. Que certains assument qu’il ait forcément su que Sherlock avait maquillé son suicide lui paraît être une bien étrange blague dont il n’arrive pas à comprendre l’humour tant il est amer. Greg a au moins l’air de se rendre compte de sa bourde et tant mieux bis parce que l’ex-soldat ne répondra pas à une question pareille.

— Merde, mec, jure l’inspecteur, je suis désolé… C’est juste qu’avec son frère, Molly, tous ces gens, j’ai cru que… enfin, je veux dire, vous étiez…

— Greg, la ferme, s’il te plaît, réplique John, acerbe.

Il n’a vraiment pas envie de s’aventurer sur de pareils terrains, pas alors que les vieilles blessures piquent encore sous l’effet d’un sel nouveau, pas maintenant. Et il a encore moins envie de penser à Molly Hooper avec qui Greg sort depuis plus d’un an, gentille Molly qui savait depuis le début et dont il ne veut pas penser le moindre mal – mais c’est plus fort que lui s’il en veut au monde entier.

— Comment ça va, avec Molly ? demande-t-il, rempli d’une curiosité morbide.

Greg hausse les sourcils, ridiculement blasé.

— J’saurais pas te dire. Elle a pris le temps de m’expliquer le pourquoi du comment, après tout ce bordel avec les bombes, et pour tout te dire, c’est Sherlock que je blâme le plus dans cette affaire. Connard arrogant… non pas que ça nous change de d’habitude, hein ?

C’est déconcertant, réellement. John a été le premier spectateur des difficultés que Greg a dû surmonter après la Chute, à la fois professionnellement et personnellement ; c’est même la principale raison de leur rapprochement. Les hommes cassés par la vie n’ont rien de mieux à faire que de se serrer les coudes et Dieu sait que la pente a été longue à remonter, pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Heureusement, ils ont leurs propres anges même si le terme aujourd’hui paraît un peu décalé.

Les anges ne mentent pas et les anges ne manipulent pas, après tout.

— Comment tu fais ? se demande John.

« Pour pardonner si facilement » resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Greg le fixe sans ciller, un sourire sans joie déformant son visage. Assez incroyable de se dire qu’il a rajeuni de dix ans en à peine une semaine : Sherlock fait ce genre de miracles, parfois. Même s’il est loin d’être un ange.

— Blâme mon égoïsme, je suppose. Je n’ai jamais eu une volonté comme la tienne, John, ni un tel désir de justice.

— Mary dit simplement que je suis têtu, répète John sans conviction.

— Elle est maligne, ta copine.

Il retient un ricanement. Après leur emménagement, Greg n’a plus jamais cru que John et Mary sortaient ensemble mais le titre est resté, comme un surnom affectueux entre les trois personnes. Pour des raisons maintenant évidentes, Molly a toujours refusé d’adopter la ridicule dénomination. Penser à elle lui pince le cœur.

— Tu crois que je devrais leur pardonner ? demande le docteur, plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

L’inspecteur hausse les épaules.

— Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? C’est toi qui es prêt à décrocher la lune pour cet arrogant bâtard de Sherlock Holmes, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Est-ce que toi, tu crois que tu pourras lui pardonner ?

 _Je ne veux pas d’explications_. John retient un soupir fatigué.

— Mary pense que je devrais.

— Et Mary connaît Sherlock depuis quoi, moins d’un mois ? réplique Greg, gentiment moqueur. Elle est peut-être un excellent juge de caractère, tout ça, je ne dis pas mais elle ne sait pas tout, ta Mary, si ?

— Elle en sait assez.

C’est le cas, songe John avec une certaine amertume. Elle l’a entendu digresser pendant des heures sur Sherlock, elle l’a entendu hurler son nom dans ses cauchemars, elle a lu le blog, mince, elle a même survécu aux SMS constants de Sherlock pendant une semaine complète avant de balancer son téléphone contre un mur. Un exploit jamais égalé avant John, Mycroft ne compte pas.

— Elle te connaît, c’est sûr, rectifie Greg, sourcils froncés. Et elle apprendra à connaître Sherlock, sans doute, mais si c’est tout ce qu’elle sait à propos de vous deux, crois-moi quand je te dis que c’est loin d’être assez.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu qualifierais d’assez, alors ?

A sa surprise, Greg éclate d’un rire bref et chaleureux, pareil au claquement des volets sur les fenêtres face à l’été. Le médecin se surprend à sourire à son tour, un baume posé sur l’âme.

— John, je crois que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, personne ne comprendra jamais vraiment ce qui se trafique dans vos têtes.

— C’est censé être un compliment ? rétorque le concerné, faussement outragé.

— De la part de quelqu’un qui a vu l’avant et l’après ? Totalement.

L’inspecteur ne ment même pas, à ce point de leur conversation. Il serait fort inutile de prétendre que rencontrer Sherlock n’a marqué aucun tournant dans leurs vies respectives, celle du médecin comme du détective. Comme il serait inutile de faire semblant qu’ils ne se trouvent pas en ce moment à l’un de ces points-pivots qui semblent régir inconsciemment les existences : peu importe les choix qu’ils feront, il sera difficile de revenir en arrière. Mais Greg continue, inconscient peut-être du cours du temps qui semble les amener plus loin encore.

— Écoute, John, je n’vais pas te dire ce que tu devrais faire ou pas. C’est à toi de décider, mec.

— C’est bien tout le problème, conclut ce dernier, amer.

* * *

_Je sais que tu m’a dis que tu étais marié au travail j’ai essayé mais je n’y peux rien|_ [Effacer ?] Oui.

_Je ne suis pas désolé|_ [Effacer ?] Oui.

 _Je voulais simplement que tu saches|_ [Effacer ?] Oui.

 _Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de|_ [Effacer ?] Oui.

 _Deux ans Sherlock qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je dise|_ [Effacer ?] Oui.

 _Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant|_ [Effacer ?] Oui.

 _Tu me manques|_ [Effacer ?] Oui.

* * *

A sa surprise, le thé du vendredi se passe exemplairement bien. Malgré ses protestations, il a veillé à acheter des lilas pour son ancienne logeuse, ce qui lui vaut une bise sur chaque joue. Mary embraie presque immédiatement sur la météo, trop douce pour un mois de décembre, sur les fêtes de fin d’année qui se rapprochent dangereusement ; Madame Hudson parle de sa hanche, sa sœur et un million de choses triviales qui font ces conversations mondaines à cinq heures de l’après-midi. La conversation se fait doucement, sans lui. John intervient de temps à autre, uniquement pour ne pas se perdre dans la mélodie des pas qui font grincer le plafond. Il ne se leurre pas : le plancher est fin, leurs voix portent dans le hall… même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, Sherlock Holmes ne peut pas ignorer qui sont les hôtes que Madame Hudson héberge pour son thé gourmand du vendredi soir.

Il ne descendra pas, John en est assuré. C’est presque décevant, d’ailleurs : eût-il seulement osé, il aurait pris un certain plaisir à confronter Sherlock dans les escaliers, déballer tout ce qu’il sait et tout ce qu’il ressent devant les yeux horrifiés de monsieur tout le monde, juste pour l’occasion de voir le grand détective humilié jusqu’à la moelle. Mesquin fantasme, certes, mais il a envahi l’Afghanistan : la guerre ne vous apprend par le fair-play.

Après une interminable conversation, John repose calmement sa tasse, embrasse la joue de Madame Hudson dans le hall avant de lui dire au revoir. Au-dessus d’eux, Sherlock fait les cent pas : une façon détournée, sans aucun doute, de l’atteindre avec le seul moyen à sa portée. Maigre essai, à en juger par la gêne fuyante sur le visage de son ancienne logeuse et l’air pincé de Mary. Qu’importe, il ne se laissera pas tenter par les escaliers sombres, par le peu de lumière qu’il devine au deuxième étage, par l’immobile poussière qui semble retenir son souffle. Cela tient à si peu de choses.

Ils claquent la porte sur les premières notes du violon.

John ignore s’il s’agit d’un appel ou d’une lamentation.

* * *

Le problème, c’est qu’il a déjà tout dit.

Le compte à rebours indique moins de deux minutes : c’est le temps qu’il lui reste à vivre et conformément à ce qu’il a toujours souhaité, il gagne à le passer en compagnie de Sherlock. Après, c’est dommage parce qu’ils vont mourir tous les deux et qu’on ne retrouvera sans doute pas les morceaux de leurs cadavres, c’est dommage parce qu’il aimerait vivre encore un peu, passer du temps avec Harry, Greg, Molly, Madame Hudson, regarder Mary sourire – parce qu’elle est d’autant plus belle quand elle affiche son petit sourire en coin, sa Mary jolie – et embrasser chastement ses lèvres une dernière fois, il aimerait revoir le désert et entendre le vent bruisser le sable, faire ses adieux au soleil qu’il aime si fort. Des souhaits futiles si on le compare à son dernier vœu parce que même maintenant, enfermé dans une rame de métro bourrée d’explosifs et condamné à respirer le même air renfermé pendant la minute et demie qu’il lui reste, même si sa mort se profile morne et sans gloire, il peut passer ses dernières secondes à regarder Sherlock.

Et la vue du détective consultant dans leurs derniers instants, le visage blafard et paniqué à la lumière des néons crus de la rame, est la plus belle chose qu’il a jamais osé demander à sa misérable existence.

Un dernier miracle.

— Je voulais que tu ne sois pas mort, articule-t-il avec effort, terrifié,

— Tu sais ce qu’on dit, réplique Sherlock, la voix tremblante. Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites.

Il a souhaité une chose pareille, au milieu de ses heures inavouables où il se plaisait à croire qu’il pourrait suivre le détective jusqu’en Enfer et sur le chemin du retour. Un simple « Mon dieu, laissez-moi mourir aux côtés de cet homme » et en aucun cas, John n’a envie de reprendre ce vœu qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Pas même maintenant, alors que les secondes s’égrainent dans un silence tendu, alors que chaque souffle promet d’être le dernier.

— Si je n’étais pas revenu, finit par dire l’homme à genoux au milieu du wagon, tu ne te tiendrais pas là.

Quand va-t-il la fermer, cet idiot de première, quand va-t-il comprendre que John n’a aucune envie de se trouver autre part ? John peine à trouver ses mots ; Sherlock poursuit.

— Tu aurais encore un futur… avec Mary.

Mary, oh mon dieu, Mary, il va lui donner un nouveau corps à enterrer après sa fiancée disparue et son absence de parents et oh Sainte Miséricorde, il est tellement désolé, il espère qu’elle pourra lui pardonner un jour, _Mary_ –

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, assène John, la voix blanche.

— N’est-ce pas évident, John ? Tu l’aimes, répond son ami, vindicatif même sur le point de mourir, tu imagines mal ta vie sans elle, tu…

— Je sais ! s’écrie le médecin, la peur cédant face à la colère subite qui l’anime – n’importe quoi fera l’affaire pour que Sherlock _la ferme_.

Celui-ci mord son poing, probablement pour étouffer le reste de ses déductions ou peut-être est-il aussi terrifié que John face à leur vieille amie, peut-être se pose-t-il les questions idiotes de tout le monde « à quoi cela ressemble-t-il », « est-ce que cela fait mal », « qu’y a-t-il après » et toutes sortes d’autres conneries qui gardent l’esprit occupé le temps que la sinistre besogne soit achevée ?

Cela fait trop de « peut-être » et pas assez de vérités au goût de John ; puisqu’il ne reste qu’une minute, autant perdre le contrôle. Qui s’en soucie, face à la mort ?

— Sherlock, souffle-t-il, gonflé de l’espoir des derniers instants. Sherlock, regarde-moi.

Le détective darde ses yeux si pâles sur lui, pareils à des lunes pleines guidant les voyageurs nocturnes. John n’a qu’à les croiser, ces orbes luisant à la lumière des néons, pour se donner le courage qui lui manque.

— Je… c’est difficile, je trouve ce genre de trucs difficile à faire, OK ?

— Je sais, répond calmement le concerné. On dirait presque qu’il s’est résigné. Involontairement, John fait un pas vers la silhouette prostrée, tend ses mains comme une promesse silencieuse.

— Et écoute… c’est la dernière fois que je peux le faire alors je vais le dire : tu es le meilleur, le plus sage des hommes que j’ai jamais eu l’honneur de rencontrer et toutes ces années ensemble… merde, je ne regrette rien, tu comprends ça ?

Face à ses paumes ouvertes, Sherlock se relève doucement, sa bouche ouverte sur une émotion innommable – est-ce du regret ? De l’admiration ? De la reconnaissance ? John l’ignore et s’en fout un peu parce qu’ils vont sans doute exploser dans les vingt secondes qui viennent ; la concision est sa seule chance de mourir sans regrets.

— Et bien sûr, balbutie-t-il en agrippant les rebords du long manteau, bien sûr que je te pardonne – _je t’aime_ , espèce d’immense crétin, tu ne comprends vraiment rien ?

 _Ite missa est_ , tout est dit. John enroule ses bras autour du corps longiligne de son meilleur ami – après tout ce temps – ferme les yeux et attend sans impatience la mort.

* * *

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser_ | [Effacer ?] Oui.

* * *

Bien sûr, il y a un bouton _off._

Ce qui est soi est criard de ridicule parce que qui achète des putains de bombes que n’importe qui – mettons un imbécile de détective revenu d’entre les morts et son tout aussi abruti de meilleur ami qui n’est pas fichu de fermer sa grande gueule quand il le faut – peut désactiver sans suer ? Sebastian Moran est un amateur de génie et John espère pour lui qu’il résistera un peu lorsque les hommes de Mycroft l’embarqueront parce qu’il se sent d’humeur à casser des nez, aujourd’hui.

Le gouvernement britannique les attend à la sortie du métro, d’ailleurs, appuyé sur son satané parapluie, son air plus pincé qu’à l’ordinaire. Il semble attendre une réplique de son cadet mais le médecin décide de les devancer, pendant qu’il le peut encore :

— La prochaine fois, Mycroft, annonce John sans préambule, je vous casse la gueule.

Le concerné se fend d’un sourire circonspect, à la limite de l’impolitesse, avant de reporter son attention sur son frère. Il annonce que Moran a bien été appréhendé et qu’on entendra plus parler de lui de sitôt ; John peut maugréer entre ses dents mais il faut reconnaître cela à l’aîné des Holmes : il est sacrément efficace lorsqu’il s’agit des choses importantes.

A ses côtés, Sherlock observe un silence religieux, ponctué de coups d’œil nerveux qu’il jette sur John, comme s’il craignait que le moindre commentaire ne. Il n’est pas loin de la vérité. Le médecin se retourne vers _Big Brother_ qui les observe presque avidement. Bien sûr qu’il doit savoir. Mycroft sait tout.

— Vous n’avez pas d’autres terroristes en fuite à traquer, vous ?

C’est à peine un « Allez vous faire foutre » déguisé sous un semblant de courtoisie mais là, maintenant, John est plus absorbé par le fait de contrôler la rage qui lui monte tout doucement au cerveau que par maintenir une politesse de façade. Heureusement pour tout le monde, le gouvernement britannique se prête au jeu, étrangement docile, mais pas sans s’être fendu d’un sourire en coin particulièrement agaçant.

A ses côtés, Sherlock reste rigide, le visage précautionneusement vidé de toutes traces d’émotions, véritable peinture de stoïcisme devant une adversité trop bien connue. Le poing de John le démange.

— C’était quoi, ce cirque ? siffle-t-il en se retournant vers le concerné, la voix serrée par la colère qui lui mange les entrailles.

Son meilleur ami ne répond rien sinon par un regard particulièrement agacé, comme pour lui intimer de cesser d’être particulièrement obtus. Le médecin découvre sans surprise qu’il se contrebalance de ce que Sherlock pense en ce moment ; il bout du besoin de rétablir l’équilibre des choses, d’instaurer un semblant de vraisemblance dans le carnaval qu’est devenu sa vie. Sa colère est réelle, presque tangible et il lui faut tout ce qu’il a de contrôle pour ne pas la saisir à pleines mains comme un homme noyé.

 _On en est là, alors_ , pense-t-il sinistrement, conscient qu’un couperet le sépare du moment qui les a précédés. Le détective continue de se taire, les yeux choqués et grand ouverts sur le monde. Sur John qui inspire profondément, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

— OK, puisque tu le prends comme ça, on va la faire courte : je ne veux pas d’explications.

— John… commence _enfin_ Sherlock, uniquement pour s’interrompre sous son regard assombri par la rage.

— Parce que visiblement, tu as si peu confiance en moi et en mes décisions… si tu en es au point que tu aies décidé de me manipuler pour me faire croire que j’allais crever dans ce foutu wagon bourré d’explosifs, je ne sais pas si je peux croire un seul putain de mot qui sortira de ta bouche et… bon sang, je peux accepter beaucoup de choses venant de ta part, Sherlock, merde, j’étais même prêt à te pardonner tout ça…

— Tu as dit que…

— **TA GUEULE !** hurle John, si fort que toutes les personnes dans un rayon de vingt mètres se retournent violemment vers eux, surpris par tant de véhémence venant d’une personne d’habitude si discrète. Sherlock blêmit mais la ferme, pour une fois.

De petites grâces devant ce désastre complet qu’est devenue sa vie.

— Ta. Gueule. OK, reprend le docteur en prenant le soin de détacher chaque syllabe. J’ai vraiment besoin que tu la fermes et que tu me laisses parler parce que là, c’est… Sainte Vierge, j’en suis au point où je ne sais même pas si tu vas ouvrir la bouche pour me mentir ou me manipuler encore une fois, bon sang. Tu réalises à quel point c’est tordu ? Tu es là, tu es mon meilleur am… L’homme que je… _putain_ !

John s’interrompt, cherchant ses mots. Il n’en a aucun. C’est pire que Moriarty, le désert, les bombes et les sales choses dans sa vie. C’est pire que Sherlock réapparaissant comme si de rien n’était après deux ans de cauchemars, de soirées noires à astiquer son flingue déchargé, de larmes qui ont toutes le goût de « c’est de ma faute » et leurs copines « j’aurais dû le voir », de confessions à moitié faites dans ses oreillers. C’est pire que Mary lui posant des questions sur l’homme qui hante chacun de ses gestes, Mary lui disant combien il l’a aimé, ce fantôme derrière les rideaux, Mary lui disant que tout cela n’a rien d’un rêve.

C’est pire que de voir son meilleur ami sauter du haut d’un toit pour les sauver tous.

C’est pire que de pleurer sur une tombe vide (ou n’était-ce qu’un énième mensonge, est-ce _Moriarty_ qui est enterré sous le nom de son meilleur ami ? Il a envie de vomir rien que d’y repenser.)

— Est-ce que tout cela n’est rien d’autre qu’un foutu jeu ? s’enquiert-il finalement, du venin dans les voyelles.

— Non, dément son vis-à-vis, ses yeux lunaires voilés par quelque noir sentiment que John ne veut pas regarder.

— Tu m’excuseras si je ne peux pas te croire, Sherlock !

N’est-ce pas là tout le problème ?

Le détective le fixe comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois, indéchiffrable et distant, comme perdu dans son étude du cas « John Watson » et oh, est-ce tout ce qu’il est devenu, maintenant qu’il a couché ses cartes ? Doit-il se résoudre à prendre l’indésirable place, maintenant que le Grand Jeu ou quoi que ce soit que Sherlock ait eu avec Moriarty est fini ? Une enquête parmi tant d’autres, un nom que l’on peut ranger, classer et oublier par la suite ? Supprimer tout ce qu’il y a d’inutile à propos de lui ? Ou pire encore, est-il devenu une autre Irène Adler ?

Oh, ça fait _mal_ , rien que d’y penser.

— C’est pour ça… articule-t-il avec difficulté, pour ça que je ne veux pas d’explications. Pas sur le pourquoi tu as falsifié ta mort, pas sur le pourquoi tu n’as mêmes pas pensé à me le dire, par sur le pourquoi tu as joué la comédie dans ce métro, sur… sur rien, en fait. Tu peux garder tes mensonges si ça te rend tellement heureux de blesser les gens avec mais je t’en prie, si tu as la moindre considération…

Sa voix craque, la traîtresse. C’est tout bonnement horrible et il faut qu’il arrête d’y penser, au visage défait de Sherlock dans la rame de métro, à ses yeux remplis de larmes de crocodile – il faut qu’il arrête ou il va craquer et ce n’est définitivement pas une option.

Pas ici, pas en public et certainement pas devant _Sherlock_. Il lui a déjà fait ce plaisir là.

Ce dernier a l’intelligence de se taire, au moins. John respire bruyamment, s’accroche aux mots qui ne veulent pas sortir de la prison de ses dents ; une nausée l’agrippe avec brutalité, le rattache à ce bas-monde dans lequel il vient juste de sortir d’un hôpital. A côté de malchanceux, dans le dictionnaire, il doit y avoir sa photo au lieu d’une définition. Ou à côté de miraculé, qui savait ?

— Plus de mensonges, parvient-il à exiger, au prix d’un effort ridicule. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? M’expliquer sans mentir ? Sans enjoliver ? Sans omettre ? La vérité, rien que la vérité, toute la vérité ?

Sherlock garde le silence, les lèvres pincées sur une supplique qu’il n’a pas besoin de déchiffrer. Il connaît la réponse depuis le début : c’est ce qui fait la beauté dans la douleur de la question, n’est-ce pas ? Exiger que le détective abatte ses remparts est la dernière chose qu’il serait en droit de demander – c’est parce qu’il est le seul à le savoir que cela a changé la donne jusque là.

Mais il a commis l’irréparable, n’est-ce pas ? Il s’est livré aux sentiments honnis, à la tentation interdite et si le pauvre, stupide John Watson se brûle en jouant avec le feu, eh bien, c’est de sa faute, non ? On l’avait prévenu de ne pas s’approcher des choses qui brûlent – et oh, Sherlock brûle comme le soleil, comme une étoile lointaine qui guide les voyageurs perdus dans la nuit, comme tout ce qui est et ne sera plus. C’est presque cruel de penser ainsi mais son cœur risque fort bien de se craquer sous la pression alors honnêtement ? Il s’en fiche.

 _Que peut-on déduire de son cœur ?_ a jadis dit Mycroft en lui annonçant la mort de l’unique femme qui ait jamais compté.

Il ne se souvient plus de ce qu’il a répondu, probablement un « je ne sais pas » bien mérité pour désamorcer le conflit approchant, mais qu’à cela ne tienne. Après tout, que peut-il déduire du cœur de Sherlock Holmes, lui qui vient de coucher le sien devant ses yeux acérés ?

La réponse est rien. Absolument _rien_. Et de le savoir le fait se sentir vide à l’intérieur.

— C’est bien ce qui me semblait, marmonne-t-il en dépassant la silhouette figée du détective.

* * *

Un post-it, quelques jours après le thé à Baker Street, trône sur leur frigo. Mary retiendra à grand peine un soupir exaspéré quand elle le lira, il en est certain.

_Parti passer quelques jours chez Harry. Essayez de ne pas détruire le monde en mon absence. Le bonjour à Mme H. Je t’aime._

Et quelque part au fond de son téléphone, un SMS solitaire dans ses brouillons.

 _Tu me manques aussi. Je suis désolé. Je voudrais_ | [Continuer ?]

* * *

C’est là où il en est. Affalé sur le canapé de sa sœur qui ne fait même plus semblant de ne pas planquer le whisky bon marché derrière les assiettes bleues de leur mère, entre le cadre qui entoure la photo souriante de Clara et les pantoufles immondes qu’Harry ressort spécialement lorsque l’envie lui prend de la visiter. A en juger par l’air de résignation ennuyée que son aînée traîne autour de lui, elle a dû voir sa venue arriver. Ou alors…

— Mary t’a appelée ? croasse-t-il, la tête dans ses coussins.

Harry cligne des yeux, visiblement hébétée. Mon dieu, midi vient à peine de passer, qu’on ne lui dise pas qu’elle est déjà saoule ? Apparemment non, parce que son visage s’illumine tout à coup.

— Ah, ta coloc’ ? Non, pas du tout. Elle aurait dû ?

Mary n’aime pas Harry. A dire vrai, très peu de ses amis apprécient Harriet et s’il veut mettre de côté toute sa mauvaise fois, il peut comprendre pourquoi : sa sœur est une rebelle devant l’éternel, qui se complaît misérablement dans toutes sortes de dépendances avant de les rejeter d’un air hautain. Elle clame sur tous les toits que Clara est l’amour de sa vie mais la rejette au bout de quatre mois à chaque fois que cette dernière fait l’erreur de revenir vers elle, elle jure de ne jamais abandonner John dans les moments difficiles mais s’énerve quand il ne part pas au bout d’une journée, ce genre de choses… Il a l’habitude de son inconstance – un trait qu’elle a dû hériter de leur mère – de la colère perpétuelle qu’elle garde contre le monde, de la lassitude qui la prend dès que l’intérêt retombe ; il a même l’habitude de son alcoolisme qui lui rappelle douloureusement celui de leur père même si Harry a l’alcool gai plutôt que méchant.

John a l’habitude d’aimer Harry et vice-versa. C’est malsain de se perdre dans les habitudes et les façades si tout ce qu’il y reste quand on creuse là-dessous tient à peine tout seul. Un vague sentiment du devoir et une affection forcée n’ont jamais fait tenir des relations ensemble – il devrait en savoir quelque chose, non ?

Seigneur, est-ce ainsi que tous les liens qu’il forme sont destinés à se terminer ?

— Non. J’étais… surpris, c’est tout.

Harry lève les yeux et affiche un petit sourire méprisant, satisfait ; elle ressemble à leur père ainsi dans la lumière montante du jour. John a envie de la frapper quand elle fait ça.

— Je m’étais dit que tu passerais dès que j’ai vu les nouvelles à la télévision, y a un mois. T’as mis un certain temps avant de craquer mais c’était inévitable, hein ? Tu ne viens te crasher sur mon canapé que lorsque tu as besoin de fuir, Johnny.

John se retient de montrer ses dents. Harry le connaît parfois mieux que personne et elle sait sur quelles plaies répandre le sel de son amertume pour que cela le fasse siffler de douleur mais parvenir à le traiter de lâche et lancer le sobriquet tant haï dans une même phrase, wow, elle est en forme, aujourd’hui.

Et un autre jour, il aurait pu comprendre le pourquoi du comment mais c’est difficile lorsque tout le monde semble vous prendre pour son punching-ball émotionnel personnel.

— Tu n’sais pas de quoi tu parles, grogne-t-il, boudeur.

— Vraiment ? rétorque-t-elle avec son sarcasme des bons jours.

John lui lance un coussin, ce qui la fait siffler de colère, alors qu’elle file vers la cuisine, probablement pour siffler un verre en douce. En temps normal, il se serait probablement excusé, serait parti derrière elle mais il a juste envie qu’on le laisse dormir un peu.

Il se réveille quelques heures plus tard lorsque sa charmante sœur, qui a définitivement quelques coups dans le nez, s’assied sans grâce sur ses genoux. Des insultes sur le bout de la langue, le cadet des Watson se relève et croise une paire d’yeux identiques aux siens : cernés, l’iris d’un bleu fade, presque grisâtre, les cils courts et fatigués… Un instant, il la plaint avant de se rappeler qui elle est et pourquoi il est allongé dans son canapé au lieu d’être sur son lit.

— Mary, c’est pas comme Clara, hein, Johnny ? susurre Harry, la langue pâteuse.

— Non, rétorque le concerné, fatigué de la métaphore, plutôt bidon d’ailleurs. Rien à voir. Elle est lesbienne, tu te rappelles ? Je vous ai présenté l’une à l’autre.

— Ouais ben, elle m’aime pas, réplique-t-elle comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. A la réflexion, c’en est probablement une.

— Aucun de mes amis ne t’aime, Harriet.

— Savent pas ce qu’ils manquent.

— Je crois qu’ils savent exactement ce qu’ils manquent, au contraire. Tu as bu combien de verres ?

Devant le subtil reproche, le visage d’Harry se contorsionne de colère, canines ressorties et narines dilatées. Sa laideur soudaine le frappe, le prend aux tripes – est-il ainsi, dans les rares fois où il perd son calme prudemment cultivé ? Est-ce ainsi que Sherlock l’a vu après le métro, après que tout soit dit, blessé et plongé dans une rage presque primale, tant qu’elle ferait peur ? Si tel est le cas, John n’est pas très fier.

— Va te faire voir, gronde sa sœur, échevelée. Tu te crois mieux, peut-être, avec tes médailles qui brillent et ton blog stupide ? Oh, regardez combien il souffre, le brave John « vétéran d’Afghanistan et blessé de guerre » Watson, c’est ça ? Et pourquoi pas John « je ne suis pas gay Harry mais je veux me taper mon meilleur ami » Watson, hein ? Ou tu préfères « ledit meilleur ami s’est jeté du haut d’un toit », Johnny ?

Le silence tombe entre eux comme une hache ; stupidement, ils clignent des yeux en chœur, comme pour effacer les vieilles cicatrices qui tachent leurs âmes. Elles sont au nom de l’autre, ces cicatrices encore pleine du pus de la rancœur : la désapprobation austère, les mots durs, la main tendue presque à regret, ils connaissent tout ça, les frères et sœurs Watson, le goût leur dévore la bouche et la mémoire.

— C’est vraiment ce que tu penses ? murmure enfin John, les yeux écarquillés.

— Je n’sais pas, hoquette Harry, bouleversée par sa propre haine. Non, merde, non, je suis conne, je dis n’importe quoi, je suis désolée Johnny, je suis vraiment désolée, j’ai pas réfléchi, oh bon dieu, pardon…

Il en est là, songe-t-il, hébété, en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur hystérique qui sanglote dans ses bras, à écouter les vérités les plus atroces de sa vie et à entendre les excuses creuses qui accompagnent leur existence. S’il existe un Dieu, pour son amour, qu’il cesse de rire et l’achève.

* * *

_Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû te demander_ | [Effacer ?] Oui.

_Je ne peux pas_ | [Effacer ?] Oui.

 _Pardonn_ | [Effacer ?] Oui.

* * *

Il revient de chez Harry le soir même. On est le vingt-quatre décembre, apprend-il à la radio, et Mary le passe chez Anna. Il repense involontairement au dernier réveillon qu’il a passé avec Sherlock, le fameux jour où Irène Adler a maquillé sa mort, et se dit non sans morgue, que s’il a un jour envie de repeindre les murs de sa cervelle, aujourd’hui serait la date parfaite. Ca et le jour de la Chute. Un dernier doigt lancé à la face de l’univers.

Bien sûr, Mary aura déchargé son flingue avant de partir chez Anna. Pas folle, la guêpe, et après tout, il l’aime aussi pour ce genre d’initiative qu’elle prend sans penser.

Il doit avouer qu’il est quand même un peu surpris de voir Sherlock Holmes recroquevillé dans le canapé lorsqu’il allume la lumière. Ce dernier tourne la tête et hausse un sourcil, comme pour le défier de poser la question du « comment » mais John n’a pas suivi ce brillant enfoiré comme une ombre pendant des années entières pour rien. A la place de question, il se contente d’un soupir.

— Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

— Deux heures et quarante-six minutes, répond-il, presque affable. J’ai réussi à calculer ton retour dans une fenêtre de quatre heures, en tenant compte de ton tempérament, de la capacité d’Harriet à s’imbiber d’alcool dans n’importe quelle situation et de la dégradation visible de votre relation au cours de…

— Ca va, j’ai compris, le coupe John, non sans une étrange tendresse. Tu veux du thé ? propose-t-il, réflexe de courtoisie qu’il maudit aussitôt qu’il a franchi ses lèvres. Sherlock semble considérer la question avant de demander à son tour :

— Il t’en reste au gingembre ?

John cligne des yeux, surpris par l’exigence.

— Tu détestes le gingembre.

— Eh bien, j’ai changé d’avis, rétorque le détective, buté.

Il y a sans doute un sens caché derrière ce genre de déclaration mais il n’a pas envie de spéculer outre mesure dessus, pas ce soir et pas en face de son ex-colocataire. Le docteur hausse les épaules en signe de reddition et s’occuper à faire chauffer de l’eau dans le silence religieux qui s’est installé. Il se sert dans un mug orange que Mary lui a offert lors de leur emménagement et qu’il en est venu à apprécier avec le temps ; Sherlock accepte sa tasse avec un hochement de tête. Pendant un long moment ponctué de bruits de déglutition et de clapotement de liquide, le temps semble s’être arrêté.

— Savais-tu, lance le détective, toujours calé dans le sofa de Mary, que l’orange est une couleur sacrée chez les hindous ?

John fixe sa tasse d’un œil morne, peu enclin à écouter ce genre de fadaises quasi mystiques. Sherlock Holmes, entre tous, ne s’attarderait pas sur des détails aussi futiles que la couleur du mug dans lequel il prend son thé – pas si cela ne peut pas l’aider à résoudre un meurtre.

— Elle symbolise le sacrifice, continue-t-il, comme absent. C’est… étrangement approprié.

— Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas à ce genre de choses, réplique John avec sécheresse.

— Exact mais je crois aux coïncidences.

Les mots calmes pincent, véritable piqûre de rappel pour l’âme. Qui d’autre que Sherlock Holmes aurait pu lier le cas d’un lapin fluorescent disparu à celui d’un meurtre vieux de vingt ans, commis dans une lande déserte, au milieu d’un champ de mines chimiques ? John sourit, amer mais tendre à la fois.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’elles te disent, aujourd’hui, tes coïncidences ?

— Que les chances que nous avions de nous rencontrer dans un laboratoire de Saint Bart le vingt-neuf janvier il y a presque cinq ans de cela étaient si infimes qu’elles relèvent du détail.

Sherlock dit cela avec le sérieux dont il fait éternellement preuve lorsqu’il récite ses chers faits ; pourtant, John remarque le tremblement imperceptible de ses mains, l’urgence qu’il devine dans les gestes précis d’attraper une cigarette heureusement hors de portée. Merci Dieu, ni lui ni Mary ne fument.

— Et qu’y a-t-il de si incroyable là-dedans ? reprend l’ex-soldat, toujours incapable de voir où son ancien colocataire veut en venir. Les gens se rencontrent, forment des liens, ce genre de choses… C’est normal.

— Pas pour moi, siffle le plus grand et oh, il a l’air en colère. John n’en a strictement rien à foutre.

— Oui, d’accord, le grand Sherlock Holmes n’avait jamais eu d’ami avant moi, ça se saura. Tu veux en venir quelque part ?

Son interlocuteur lui jette un regard noir. Il doit admettre, il ne l’a pas volé. Toujours rien à foutre.

— Ce que _j’essaie_ de dire, John, c’est que le fait de t’avoir rencontré a marqué… une étape. Un pivot. Comme si je revenais progressivement d’une cure de désintox, en moins douloureux et en plus long et… tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n’est-ce pas ?

Le ton est presque geignard, implorant. John ferme les yeux. Bien sûr qu’il comprend. Il a ressenti la même chose, au début.

— Je suis devenu ton ami. Tu as fait pareil. C’est ce que les gens font, résume-t-il d’une voix plate. Ca ne change _rien_ , Sherlock.

— J’ai changé d’avis pour le gingembre, rétorque le détective. Il est facile, sous le ton hautain, de détecter la blessure. Cela l’inquiète – Sherlock n’est pas si ouvert, facile à lire, d’habitude. Il doit compenser la facilité de son langage corporel avec l’opacité de ses paroles, cependant.

— Et je suis censé comprendre quoi ?

Mais le détective reste silencieux, enfermé derrière les murs qui le protègent du monde extérieur. John n’a pas le temps d’écouter ce genre de jérémiades et il en a encore moins envie. Il revient d’avoir tenu sa sœur en sanglots contre lui, Mary n’est pas là, il aurait pu rester seul dans son appart’ et s’apitoyer sur sa vie mais non, Sherlock Satané Holmes en a décidé autrement. Merveilleux, se dit-il non sans dépit.

Sa vie est merveilleuse.

Son ex-meilleur ami, cependant, n’en a pas terminé. Il le fixe, insistant, les yeux clairs comme des lanternes dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

— Je peux… J’ai changé d’avis, John. A propos du gingembre et de… tout le reste.

Et soudain, il se rappelle de leur première conversation dépassant la sphère du minimum relationnel, de la lueur tremblotante d’une bougie, de la clameur des autres clients, du casuel « ce n’est pas ma tasse de thé » qui a retrouvé un « tout me va » de l’autre côté de la table. Des yeux curieux, un peu moqueurs mais un « merci » sincère devant l’honnêteté, la confiance déjà déballée et une conversation gravée au fer rouge dans ses oreilles…

_Bien que je sois très flatté de votre intérêt, je me considère comme marié à mon travail et…_

_Je ne vous demande rien !_

Mais ça a changé, n’est-ce pas ? Quand exactement a-t-il commencé à demander, il ne saurait le dire, mais il n’a jamais imaginé que l’inverse soit possible – pourtant, c’est tellement Sherlock de prétendre que tout cela n’est qu’un goût de gingembre sur la langue et pas une décision qui va sans doute altérer leurs vies pour toujours, c’est tellement Sherlock de réduire ses émotions à des objets sans âme que l’hilarité le prend par surprise.

Face à lui, son meilleur ami se rembrunit.

— Tu es le pire des crétins sur Terre, bordel, halète finalement le docteur.

— C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ? grince le plus jeune, les lèvres tordues en une grimace.

 _Va te faire foutre_ , a-t-il envie de répondre avant de se rappeler qu’Harry lui a fait le même numéro quelques heures plus tôt.

— Je n’sais pas, choisit-il de souffler, outré. Et quoi, tu m’aimes aussi, c’est ça ?

— Exact, rétorque Sherlock avec aplomb, son regard lunaire fuyant brusquement le sien.

C’est peut-être ça qui parvient à le convaincre, tout compte fait. Sherlock est un excellent menteur parce qu’il fixe ses victimes dans les yeux, sourit ou pleure et parvient à leur faire gober n’importe quel mensonge en battant des cils. Mais son ami détourne le regard devant Mycroft, devant la clairvoyance de Madame Hudson – devant John, bordel. C’est dingue. Il doit être en train de rêver.

— Mon dieu, murmure John en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

— Je sais que je t’ai blessé, presque au-delà de toute possibilité de rédemption, continue le concerné. Je comprends les dommages que ma disparition a pu te causer et je… je comprends aussi que je n’avais pas le moindre droit de revenir ainsi dans ta vie, de perturber l’équilibre que tu avais réussi à reconstruire en mon… absence. C’était cruel et égoïste de ma part et je serais le dernier à te tenir rigueur de ne plus vouloir t’associer à moi d’aucune façon que ce soit.

 _Mary a dû le briefer_ , songe le médecin en essayant de fermer sa bouche béante et de répondre quelque chose de cohérent.

— Sherlock…

— Pour ma défense, coupe ce dernier comme si de rien n’était, il ne m’est venu à l’idée que ton propre revolver puisse te mettre en danger ; pas avant que je ne me rende compte que j’aurais pu t’emmener avec moi, au moins. Mais ce que j’ai fait le mois dernier… non, laisse-moi finir, ce que j’ai fait dans cette rame de métro n’avait rien d’altruiste et je… je n’ai rien à défendre. J’avais égoïstement besoin d’obtenir ton pardon, de te l’entendre dire mais comme toujours, tu as réussi à me surprendre.

John n’arrive plus à penser correctement parce que Sherlock Holmes est dans son salon vide une veille de Noël, en train de lui faire une putain de déclaration et si ce n’est pas ce dont il a toujours rêvé, alors ça ne peut être que la vérité.

— Tu n’avais vraiment rien compris du tout ? Sherlock, même ma sœur s’en est rendu compte et tu as dit toi-même que sa capacité à voir plus loin que la prochaine bouteille qu’elle s’enfilera dépasse à peine le zéro, s’étonne-t-il, au milieu du thé et des photos de Mary joliment encadrée ; mon dieu, que cet homme est brillant mais aussi incroyablement stupide.

Sherlock presse ses lèvres en une fine ligne avec colère.

— Les sentiments ne sont pas mon fort et tu le sais, explique-t-il dans un sifflement. Et comme je semble avoir perdu toute chance de me racheter…

 _Oh non_. Il ne s’est pas ouvert la cage thoracique et présenté son cœur à Sherlock Holmes ce jour-là pour l’entendre se poser en martyr maintenant.

— Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, bon sang, dans « le meilleur homme que j’ai jamais connu » et « je te pardonne, idiot » ? s’indigne le médecin, soudain plein d’une rage légère envers cet homme exceptionnellement frustrant. Face à lui, l’interpellé est devenu étrangement immobile.

— J’ai cru… Tu as dit que…

— Tu dois être le plus stupide des génies du monde, John s’esclaffe sans joie. A quel moment est-ce que j’ai dit que tout était fini, que je ne voulais plus avoir rien à faire avec toi ou quelque chose du genre ?

— Tu as dit que tu ne me pardonnerais pas…

A-t-il fait exprès de mal comprendre ? C’est _Sherlock Holmes_ , il trouve des failles dans les déclarations les plus incongrues, dans les affirmations les plus innocentes, comment a-t-il pu ne pas voir celle-là ?

 _Cela veut dire que je suis spéciale ?_ a jadis demandé Irène Adler, le doigt sur une touche « Envoi », la même qu’il n’arrive pas à frôler depuis un mois.

— J’ai dit que je n’étais pas prêt à te pardonner à ce moment-là. Je ne suis toujours pas prêt, Sherlock, ajoute-t-il, presque pour se justifier. J’ai besoin de temps, de prendre de la distance par rapport à ce qui est arrivé, ce que je ressens, ce genre de choses… mais ça ne veut pas dire que c’est définitif. Je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à rester fâché contre toi, même avec la meilleure volonté

Le détective semble frappé par la foudre dans leur canapé olive. John s’inquiète un peu pour la tasse qui tremble légèrement dans la poigne – Mary le tuera si elle retrouve de la vaisselle cassée ou une tache sur le sol. Les minutes s’égrainent ainsi, dans le silence des confessions.

— Tu es en colère, ose finalement dire Sherlock, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui vient de se dire.

— Complètement furax, même, confirme le médecin en lui ôtant finalement la tasse des mains.

— Mais c’est temporaire.

— Plutôt, ouais.

Plusieurs secondes s’écoulent dans l’espace entre la chaise et le fauteuil, depuis lesquels chacun jauge curieusement l’autre.

— Et après ? demande brusquement le plus jeune, la bouche ouverte sur une question qu’il ne parvient pas à formuler.

— Après… c’est à nous de voir, non ? John hausse les épaules, défait. Nous aurons sans doute plein de choses à nous dire, à ce moment-là. Ca ne peut pas dépendre uniquement de moi, Sherlock.

— Pourquoi pas ? Je veux simplement que tu reviennes, avoue son ami d’une voix basse, les yeux fixés sur ses mains croisées.

John n’est pas complètement insensible. Il sait que la confession a été difficile à arracher au détective, celui qui a déclaré un jour sans honte ni regrets que les sentiments étaient le propre des perdants. Il sait également que Sherlock ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal s’il ne ressentait rien, fût-ce la camaraderie fusionnelle qui a toujours existé entre eux ou autre chose, mais il ne relèvera pas ce détail : son meilleur ami est trop attaché au label de sociopathe de haut niveau, pour il-ne-sait quelle raison.

Par contre, il se doit de clarifier un certain point.

— Tu dis ça maintenant, répond John avec patience, mais pourras-tu le redire lorsque tu te seras fait à l’idée que notre relation est profondément altérée ? Ce que je ressens ne s’envolera pas comme ça, pouf, on n’en parle plus, et je refuse de rentrer dans un rôle pour entretenir l’illusion que rien n’a changé. Ce n’est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

— J’ai réfléchi, contre Sherlock, agressif. Que crois-tu que j’ai fait pendant tout ce mois sinon éplucher les possibilités, une par une, pesant consciencieusement le pour et le contre de chaque option qu’il nous reste ?

Cela surprend John. Il a cru, naïvement, que son absence ne changerait pas les habitudes du détective consultant, que ce dernier n’attendrait qu’un mot pour reprendre son train de vie infernal et oh, il lui en a voulu pour ça, il a détesté cette insouciance de façade que chaque journal s’est amusé à lui balancer sous le nez, il a haï la preuve que tout le monde savait que John Watson ne comptait pas pour Sherlock Holmes.

Il se surprendrait presque à rire, incrédule. Mary a épouvantablement raison : ils forment décidément une belle paire d’idiots.

— Et quelles sont tes conclusions, monsieur le génie ? demande le docteur, quelque part entre l’ahurissement et l’hilarité.

Sherlock le fixe durement mais il y a quelque étincelle dans son regard qui ne le trompe pas, une légèreté qui lui a toujours été destinée, un soupçon d’il-ne-sait quoi mais c’est juste pour lui, John Watson, et c’est lui qui a fait naître cette bulle qui flotte tranquillement entre leurs souffles.

— Si c’est avec toi… commence le cadet, le ton bas et excessivement doux, si c’est pour être avec toi, alors aucun prix n’est trop cher à payer.

 _Gros bâtard_ , pense John, le cœur soudain trop grand pour sa poitrine.

Il se retient de l’embrasser.

* * *

Il envoie un SMS à Mary ce soir-là, après que son meilleur ami se soit éclipsé, prétextant un texto de Lestrade concernant une enquête quelconque. John n’est pas dupe mais le laisse s’évanouir dans la nuit fraîche ; il a pour principe de ne pas forcer les choses. Sherlock peut se planquer derrière toutes les enquêtes bidon du monde pour avoir l’occasion de réfléchir, cela ne le gêne pas.

Il met son pyjama et tape sur son téléphone, sa brosse à dents en bouche.

_Tu avais raison. Je suis un imbécile._

Avec un peu de chance, Mary ne le verra que demain matin. Se coucher en sachant que sa colocataire est en train de caqueter de satisfaction quelque part sur Terre lui laisse un goût désagréable en bouche – il l’aura mérité, certes, mais s’il peut s’épargner cette souffrance-là, ce ne sera pas plus mal.

Il efface les messages laissés à l’abandon dans ses brouillons, en envoie un à la va-vite avant de décider le contraire et passe les heures avant minuit à se mordre les lèvres, se demander pourquoi et si cela en vaut bien la peine.

_Je suis toujours en colère._

(La réponse est oui, toujours oui, cent fois oui.)

Son réveil affiche trois zéros. Minuit sonne quelque part et les cloches murmurent des miracles enchantés à l’oreille des passants qui s’aventurent dehors à cette heure. Pendant que John s’endort, Londres chante et un violon quelque part doit grincer les cordes de Joy to the world.

Son téléphone vibre à côté de son oreille.

_Joyeux Noël, John. SH_

* * *

_ Des projets pour le réveillon ? _

_Double homicide. Retrouvés dans les ordures. Enroulés dans un tapis persan. SH_

_Quel niveau ?_

_Six. SH_

_OK, n’oublie pas de manger de tps en tps._

_Tu veux venir ? SH_

_C’est un rendez-vous ?_

_A ton avis ? SH_

_C’est un peu trop tôt pour_ | [Effacer ?] Oui.

 _Je ne suis pas sûr_ | [Effacer ?] Oui.

_Je ne sais pas._

_Paddenswick Road, 132. Pourrait être dangereux._ SH

 _J’arrive._ | [Envoyer ?] Oui.


End file.
